Entre tú y yo mil mares
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Tendria que ayudar a su amiga a reconquistar al hombre que ella tambien amaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

Riza apuro el paso lo mas posible intentando no prestar atención a quien la seguían, la tentación de echar a correr era muy fuerte pero ¿Qué conseguiría? El era mucho mas rápido y le daría alcance enseguida, además, jamás, jamás demostraría tal debilidad ante el.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña, ¿quieres? Solo quiero hablar contigo. Un minuto, Riza, nada más.

Ella se volvió molesta, con los ojos ámbar casi echando chispas y al ver la sonrisa en el arrogante rostro de él quiso borrársela de una bofetada.

-Tu minuto corre, empieza.

-Necesito que hables con Layla, que le expliques que las cosas no tiene porque terminar así, que si ponemos de nuestra parte estos próximos años podemos seguir juntos.

Ella realmente tuvo ganas de reírse en su cara. Lo que decía era una absoluta estupidez, el tiempo lo borraba todo, y la distancia… Incluso ella con quince años sabía que aquello no podía funcionar.

-Layla no cree que las cosas funcionen si tu te vas, podrías sentirte aliviado y dejar esta etapa de tu vida atrás. Mejor, déjala a ella en paz y a mí también, tu minuto termino y tengo deberes que hacer.

- ¡Maldición!, porque siempre tengo la sensación que me miras como a un gusano. Solo quiero tu ayuda.

-No voy a dártela, Roy. Olvídalo.

Riza siguió su camino con el al lado. Muchas de las personas del pueblo los miraban con evidente curiosidad pero ella fingía no verlos.

No era que odiara a Roy, la verdad es que apenas habían compartido mucho en todos esos años. Y ahora que él se iba del pueblo en pocos días ya no tendría que verlo nunca mas, un alivio.

-Esta bien, tú ganas. Hablare con tu abuelo- le dijo el.

Ante la mención del general, Riza se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Esa vez Roy no sonreía, la mejor manera de describirlo era como si estuviera evaluando a su oponente antes de dar el siguiente paso en el ataque.

- ¿Y que piensas decirle al general, Roy? ¿Que me niego a hacer de intermediaria entre tu ex novia y tu? ¿Qué no voy a interceder en tu favor?- le pregunto ella con una dulzura fingida.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió el con una sonrisa inocente en los labios-. Pero creo que le encantaría saber que no todas las tardes vas a estudiar con Layla, como le dices y que si muchas de esas tardes las pasas con Jean…

Ella lo miro boquiabierta, todavía demasiado incrédula por la amenaza velada que había lanzado. Solo hacia una par de semanas que ella y Jean Havoc estaban saliendo juntos y habían sido muy discretos, a pesar de que el era su primer novio no quería que su abuelo se metiera en la relación y espantara a Jean.

-Ni siquiera tú podrías caer tan bajo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella-. ¡Solo no quiero meterme en tu relación con Layla! ¡Deja a Jean en paz!

La sonrisa de el se hizo mas amplia.

- ¿Así que es verdad?- el se echo a reír evidentemente divertido-. Solo había odio rumores y como el y tu platicaban mucho en la escuela pensé que podía ser cierto, pero ahora que los has confirmado…

¿Así que Roy solo había estado fanfarroneando? Riza no podía convencerse de lo tonta que había sido al caer en su trampa.

Roy volvió a romper a reír mientras Riza intentaba contenerse de golpearlo, ya que justo en ese momento la madre de Maes Hughes salía de la tienda y los miraba con mucha atención y no quería que esta le contara a su abuelo lo que había visto.

-Nunca me imagine que tu salieras con un tipo como el. No creo que al general le guste mucho, pero si lo pienso bien, creo que a Grumman no le gustaría ninguno de tus novios. Deberías ir pensando seriamente en entrar a un convento, Riza o en buscarte a un novio que no salga corriendo en cuanto tu abuelo entre en la misma habitación.

Como si fuera tan fácil, pensó ella. Al único chico que conocía que no le tenía pavor a su abuelo era a Roy, y el estaba lejos de toda probabilidad de gustarle alguna vez. Era despreciable.

- ¿De verdad vas a contarle a mi abuelo sobre Jean?

-No si me ayudas. Vamos, Riza. No es algo tan terrible lo que te estoy pidiendo, solo quiero solucionar mis problemas con Layla.

-Vas a marcharte- le recordó ella con un susurro. El se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Pero regresare cuando pueda y le escribiré. Tengo que irme y ella y tú lo saben. Es necesario si quiero entrar en la milicia. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elizabeth.

Claro que lo sabia, porque su abuelo era militar y ella había crecido acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida y a las restricciones que imponía, pero no creía que Layla soportara la ausencia de Roy por mucho tiempo. Después de los primeros meses comenzaría a sentirse sola y exigiría mas, y luego… el también se agotaría y no continuaría con la relación.

-Sabes que no funcionara, ¿verdad?- le pregunto con tono inexpresivo y sonrió con tristeza-. No importa cuanto te esfuerces, al final, tendrás que empezar una nueva vida lejos de este lugar, sin recuerdos, sin ataduras.

- ¿Es así como te sientes tu cada ves que te marchas a otro sitio?- Riza no contesto pero el podía leer la respuesta en sus ojos-. Pero en los últimos tres años no te has marchado de aquí, este es tu hogar.

Quizás, aun así no podría estar segura hasta que fuera mayor y ella misma escogiera la vida que quería tener. Cuando ya no dependiera de nadie.

-Esta bien, hablare con Layla e intentare convencerla para que te de otra oportunidad y no termine contigo, pero si le haces daño…

Roy levanto las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo comprendo y estoy advertido. Vamos, te acompaño a casa, tal vez el general Grumman se apiade de mi y me invite quedarme a cenar.

-Olvídalo, antes muerta que aceptar que me arruines la cena.

El resto del camino lo hicieron platicando de todo un poco, y para sorpresa de Riza, se dio cuenta de que el no era tan idiota e insufrible como siempre había creído. Una lastima que lo descubriera justo cuando el iba a marcharse.

-Sana y salva en su casa, señorita Hawkeye- le dijo el mientas abría la verja y la hacia una reverencia que la hiso sonreír-. Saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte y gracias… por el favor.

-Si se que le has dicho algo a mi abuelo de Jean… me las pagaras Roy Mustang.

El soltó una carcajada y le hiso un gesto con la mano antes de marcharse. Luego se volvió, le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Soy un hombre de palabra y cumplo lo que prometo, así que por mi jamás se enterara que sales con Havoc. Pero te daré un consejo, Riza, búscate otro novio, es demasiado idiota para ti y te mereces algo mejor. Adiós.

Al final de esa semana Roy se marcho a ciudad Central, dejando a Layla triste y con la vana esperanza de que las cosas podrían seguir funcionando entre ellos a pesar de la distancia, y en el fondo de su corazón Riza también esperaba que fuera así. Por su amiga, y también por Roy.

Una semana mas tarde sorpresivamente recibió una carta de Roy, donde le contaba como le iba las cosas en Central y le preguntaba por la gente del pueblo, exigiéndole sutilmente que le enviara una respuesta.

Aquel ritual se repitió cada semana.

Mientras Riza esperaba ansiosa la carta de un amigo que solo ahora que estaba lejos empezaba a conocer y respondía durante horas y muchas paginas a las preguntas que el le hacia. Nunca se imagino que durante los próximos once años, aquello se convertiría en una de las cosas mas importantes de la vida de ambos.

——————————————0—————————————————

Hola chicas, después de dos semana sin publicar nada finalmente me decidí por subir esta historia que ya tenia empezada, así que espero les guste y si Dios quiere nos leemos la próxima semana, bueno, besos y que esten bien, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amar **_

_**es compartir la misma estrella **_

_**que nos une a la distancia.**_

**Capítulo 1: A pesar de la distancia…**

"_Querida Riza:_

_Apenas tengo tiempo de escribirte unas cuantas líneas, pero por lo menos se que la próxima semana tendré noticias tuyas y de verdad espero, Riza, que no te vengues de mi enviándome una respuesta corta por la brevedad de mi carta. Recuerda que yo soy el que nunca tiene tiempo, o no sabe aprovecharlo según tu opinión, mientras que tú sabes organizar las cosas._

_Espero que ya no estés molesta por la decisión del general Grumman, sabes que el hace lo que considera mejor y lo entiendo. Tú también debes hacerlo._

_Maes debe haber llegado hace dos días a ciudad del Este, le pedí que fuera a verte, pero no confío ciegamente en que cumpla mis ordenes, ¡que demonios!, si ni siquiera consigo que me obedezca por completo cuando esta a mi mando, pero si ha ido, espero que no le digas nada de esto y que te guste el obsequio._

_Ya debo terminar la carta, están esperando fuera para enviarla._

_Espero tu respuesta y… ya falta muy poco._

_Roy."_

Riza suspiro un poco frustrada mientras releía la carta de Roy y luego la doblaba cuidadosamente para meterla en el sobre. En verdad esa vez hacia sido una carta breve y no sabia que la molestaba mas, si el tener tan pocas líneas de el o el hecho de que no entendía que le quería decir con aquello de que "faltaba poco"

Además, a él no parecía importarle en absoluto la decisión tan injusta que había tomado el general.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta de la casa abrirse y dando por hecho de que seria su abuelo que llegaba del cuartel, decidió cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con llave. Aun estaba furiosa con Grumman por lo que había ocurrido.

En el fondo, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, irracional e inmadura, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si era lo que en verdad sentía y deseaba? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fuera Roy quien hubiera llegado de Central en vez de su amigo, pero el general decidió que necesitaba mucho mas a Maes que a Roy en ciudad del Este, a pesar de que Riza prácticamente le había rogado que cambiara de opinión.

Por ese motivo, desde hacia casi dos semana que apenas hablaba con su abuelo. El seguía mostrándose cordial y amable con ella, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, mientras que Riza se sentía tan frustrada y furiosa que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Los golpes en la puerta la alertaron de que Grumman ya estaba frente a su cuarto esperando que lo dejara entrar. Lo había intentado desde principios de esa semana cuando se dio cuenta de que su enojo no pasaría tan rápido, pero ella seguía siendo intransigente en ese tema. Hasta que no se le pasara el enfado por la de Roy, ella no hablaría con su abuelo.

-Se que estas ahí y tenemos que hablar, Elizabeth- dijo el anciano mientras esperaba paciente su respuesta, la cual no llego-. Se que sigues enfadada conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero tu sabes como es esto…

¡Maldición!, claro que lo sabia. Llevaba mas de la mitad de su vida dependiendo de las decisiones de otros para intentar ordenar su vida. Cambiando de una ciudad a otra, cambiando de amigos, de escuelas… Y ahora que ya era mayor, ahora que se suponía que todo debería ser mas fácil, las cosas volvían a complicarse y eso hacia el dolor aun mas profundo.

-Entiendo lo que has hecho. Lo mejor para la milicia y para tu trabajo. Pero no para mí, abuelo, así que no quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo solo te comete lo de Roy porque era una posibilidad, pero también sabias que podía ser Maes Hughes o cualquier otro. El caso es que tuve que tomar una decisión y espero que la aceptes.

Riza se levanto furiosa y abrió la puerta. Grumman la miro con tranquilidad antes de entrar al cuarto y sentarse en al cama de su nieta.

-Roy no esta molesto por lo ocurrido, el sabe como son las cosas y aunque tenia ganas de trabajar aquí durante un tiempo comprendió mis motivos para elegir a Maes. Se que es tu amigo y que hace mucho tiempo no lo ves pero…

-No lo veo hace once años- le dijo la joven molesta-. Porque cuando el aun tenía tiempo para venir a casa, tu decidiste que lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos a otro sitio, y ahora que hemos vuelto al Este, Roy ya no puede venir.

Grumman suspiro con frustración. No sabia como poder hacer entender a su nieta que las cosas no siempre seria como ella deseaba, y se sentía un poco mal por como habían resultado las cosas últimamente.

Durante todos los años que llevaba cuidando de Riza, ella nunca le dio mayores problemas. Se marchaba con el cuando debía ser trasladado y nunca se quejaba, solo recordaba una vez que en que su nieta estuvo tan furiosa como ahora. Y el responsable era el mismo: Roy Mustang.

Diez años atrás, Grumman se vio en la necesidad de ser trasladado al Norte, cuando le comunicó a Riza lo que ocurría, ella se negó a irse con él aunque en el fondo sabia que eso no serviría de nada porque de igual forma tendría que seguir a su abuelo. Luego, a través de Gracia, el supo que el motivo de la negativa de su nieta era que Roy había prometido visitarla en un par de meses mas.

Cuando le planteó a Riza el por que no podían ser así las cosas, ella simplemente se echo a llorar durante días, hasta que finalmente se fueron y el tiempo y la necesidad de adaptarse a otro sitio calmaron su pena.

Pero dudaba que ahora pudiera ocurrir lo mismo.

-Lamento que se hayan dado así las cosas- comento el anciano mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse-. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, Elizabeth, recuerda esto, te quiero y no pretendo hacerte daño ni arruinarte la vida. Estoy muy orgullos de ti y lo sabes, sin embargo creo que en algunos aspectos es necesario que madures un poco. Con el enfado no conseguirás nada, lo mejor es tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría y despejada.

Grumman la dejo sola aun con un leve peso de culpa. Sabía que Riza recapacitaría sus palabras. Por su lado el también tenía muchas decisiones que tomar.

——————————————————0——————————————

-Se que no soy justa, pero realmente no la soporto. ¿Crees que por eso soy peor persona, Riza?

Riza miro a Gracia que seguía horneando galletas como para un batallón, y quizás las necesitaran para la reunión de esa tarde que había organizado su amiga, aunque aun no le había dicho el verdadero motivo que tenía para hacerla, pero de todas maneras la estaba ayudando para aliviarle el trabajo.

-Claro que no, a nadie se le puede obligar a que le guste todo el mundo. Se que Layla a veces es algo… complicada, pero por lo general se porta bastante bien.

-Conmigo no, eso te lo aseguro- Gracia se aparto el cabello de la frente y se dejo la cara con harina-. Desde que la conocí, supe que no podríamos ser amigas así que simplemente había decidido no invitarla hoy, pero Maes pensó que seria mejor hacerlo para evitarme problemas.

La joven rubia asintió mientras terminaba de poner las galletas en una lata para hornearlas, luego pregunto intrigada.

- ¿Por qué es importante la reunión de Maes en esta reunión?

Las mejillas de Gracia se encendieron pero ella se limito a encogerse de hombros y mirar para otro sitio.

-Nada importante, lo sabrás luego.

A Riza no le gustaban especialmente los secretos, para ella siempre había sido mucho mejor conocer las cosas a las que se enfrentaba antes que las sorpresas, pero desde hacia casi una semana que se amiga se mostraba así de extraña y no parecía dispuesta a revelarle sus secretos esta vez.

También se había cumplido ya una semana desde que ella y su abuelo habían solucionado sus problemas, llegado a una tregua silenciosa en la cual el nombre de Roy no salía en ningún momento a colación para evitar conflictos.

Y también se había cumplido ya una semana desde la llegada de la ultima y breve carta de Roy.

Quizás fuera aquel retraso en la correspondencia mas que otra cosa la que la tenia tan desanimada. Había esperado con impaciencia encontrar esa mañana como todas una carta de su amigo pero no había sido así.

¿Estaría Roy demasiado ocupado para escribirle una líneas? O pero aun, ¿le habría pasado algo malo, estaría enfermo?

Su preocupación debió ser evidente, porque cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de Gracia sobre su hombre se volvió sorprendida.

-No le ha ocurrido nada, simplemente el correo debe haber tardado un poco mas esta vez, así que tranquila.

-Yo no estaba…- empezó a decía la muchacha pero sabiendo que seria inútil mentirle a Gracia suspiro-. ¿Cómo has sabido que eso era lo que me angustiaba?

-Porque si hubieras recibido ya la carta de Roy, tendrías una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y me habrían contado todo lo que te decía, pero parece que hoy vas a asistir a un funeral y no me has contado nada de él, así que sumé una mas uno y ya esta.

-Tienes razón, creo que después del mal entendido con mi abuelo estoy un poco susceptible. Solo ha sido un retraso.

Gracia miro de reojo a su amiga mientras se limpiaba las manos. No le gustaba mentirle a Riza, pero no tenía más opción… aun.

Durante el último tiempo ella había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que tanto Riza como Roy abrieran los ojos y se dieran cuenta de que deberían estar juntos como algo más que amigos, pero al parecer ambos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus complicadas vidas como para prestar atención a lo que en verdad sentían, pero ahora que las cosas sufrirían un quiebre…

-Me encantaría saber por que estas tan contenta, Gracia. Quizás podrías convidarme algo de tu buen humor para la reunión de hoy en la tarde.

-Bueno, supongo que últimamente tengo motivos para sentirme feliz- le guiñó un ojo a la joven que estaba sentada frente a ella-. Yo y Maes… bueno, llevamos saliendo un tiempo, ¿sabes?

Riza la miro con incredulidad. Durante un tiempo había supuesto que a Gracia le gustaba Hughes pero nunca había llegado a pensar que su amiga tenia una relación con el joven militar.

- ¿Tú y él? ¿Pero… como? ¿Cuándo?

-Ya va cosa de un año, en que decidimos hacerlo algo formal, antes solo era… no se, mas casual. Él venia a veces y yo lo esperaba ansiosa, pero cuando se iba, intentaba no apegarme demasiado, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Pero en este momento nuestra relación es todo lo seria que podría ser una relación.

-No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho o que yo no lo haya adivinado- dijo ella aun confundida. Luego una idea se formo en su cabeza-. Roy lo sabe.

-Lo dudo. Maes estaba convencido que era mejor guardar el secreto por el momento.

- ¿Pero ya no?

Gracia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Ya no. Parte de la reunión de esta tarde es hablarles de ello y… bueno, hay otros asuntos que también son de importancia.

-Después de lo que me has contado dudo que algo pueda ser mas importante- Riza la abrazó y le sonrió abiertamente-. Me alegro mucho por ti, por ambos. Creo que merecen ser felices juntos y espero que todo salga bien.

——————————————————0———————————————

Los últimos días del verano aun eran agradables. A pesar de que el calor no era abrazador aun era lo suficientemente adecuado como para ir a nadar.

Riza llegó al lago después de haber ayudado a Gracia. Tenía intención de pasar el resto de la tarde relajándose antes de arreglarse para la reunión con sus amigos.

Dejó sus cosas ordenadas y sacó el libro que le había enviado Roy como obsequio. Sonrió mientas acariciaba las letras de la tapa intentando contener las lagrimas de angustia que aun se le acumulaban en los ojos al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

Tener a Roy de amigo había sido una estabilidad constante en su agitada vida, no importaba donde estuviera o la distancia que los separaran, él siempre le había escrito con regularidad inclusive cuando su relación con Layla había llegado a su fin. Para Roy siempre había sido importante recodar sus cumpleaños o las cosas que a ella le gustaban. Había sido un puerto seguro en el que sabia que podría atracar si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Pero ahora… Ahora tenia la sensación de que lo que Roy podía ofrecerle se le hacia insuficiente. Algo dentro de ella necesitaba más, aunque no podía especificar muy bien que. Tenía que verlo, hablar con el frente a frente.

Intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, dejo el libro con el resto de las cosas y se quito la ropa para poder meterse al lago a nadar. Necesitaba descargar energías.

El agua estaba helada, pero al poco tiempo le resulto agradable y sonrió complacida por haberse decidido a ir esa tarde.

Siempre le había gustado ese lugar. Cuando era mas pequeña solía pasar horas allí leyendo en el invierno y nadando en el verano, solamente se había sentido moleta e insultada cuando Roy llegaba con su arrogancia característica y la molestaba por cualquier cosa hasta que ella furiosa, agarraba sus cosas y se marchaba.

Como le hubiera gustado no haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de la amistad que tenían por delante. Cuanto tiempo desperdiciado…

Durante unos veinte minutos Riza se dedicó a nadar sin descanso. Intentando relajarse y concentrarse tan solo en ese momento y en el placer que le provocaba estar allí. Sin embargo cuando vio que la hora pasaba decidió salir para secarse y leer un poco andes de regresar a casa.

Cuando comenzó a buscar sus cosas y no las encontró la desesperación se apodero de ella, sin embargo al oír una carcajada tras ella se volvió molesta y dispuesta a regañar al autor de la broma.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que guapa estas. La verdad es que estaba tan ansioso por verte que me decidí a arriesgarme a venir a buscarte aquí, era solo una corazonada pero veo que he acertado. ¿Me has extrañado, Riza?

Ella se quedo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer que su presencia allí fuera real y no solo una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero claro que no podía ser así. El recuerdo que tenia de él era de un adolecente de diecisiete años que aun estaba creciendo, y ahora frente a ella estaba un hombre de veintiocho que le sonreía con el mismo encanto que once años atrás.

-Roy- murmuró sin poder evitarlo, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se echo en sus brazos para abrazarlo

Ya había terminado la espera.

—————————————————0————————————————

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado. Por supuesto les agradezco el apoyo a todas las que han leído y dejado su opinión, eso me anima a hacerme un tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Bueno, besos y nos leemos la próxima semana si Dios quiere, que estén bien, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y un reencuentro, **_

_**después de un momento o después de toda una vida, **_

_**es algo inevitable **_

_**si somos amigos de verdad**_

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**

-No puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí- le dijo Riza mientras se apartaba apenas un poco para poder mirarlo-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado en este lugar? No le había dicho a nadie que pensaba venir esta tarde ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí en ciudad del Este? Pensaba que…

-Shhh- la acalló Roy poniendo un dedo en sus labios-. Te dije que pronto, ¿no es verdad? Pensé que lo entenderías. Y, bueno, supongo que tenía una corazonada con respecto a donde encontrarte. Muchas veces nos vimos en este mismo sitio, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque no éramos los mejores amigos.

-Lo se, y no sabes cuantas veces lo he lamentado- dijo ella con melancolía-. Pero bueno, sobre lo otro supongo que estaba tan enfadada con el general por lo que había pasado que apenas tenia tiempo para pensar en otra cosa- ella se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que quizás había hablado mas de lo conveniente, pero intentando recuperar la compostura volvió a sonreírle.

-El general Grumman- dijo Roy con un suspiro-. Bueno pequeña, creo que ese es otro de los puntos importantes que tenemos que solucionar ahora mismo.

Riza asintió y aunque de mala gana, se aparto de su lado. Solo al sentir el escalofrió que la recorrió se dio cuenta de que aun estaba solo con bañador. Se le subieron los colores al rostro y casi echando a correr fue directo hacia su ropa para después ir a un sitio más privado para terminar de vestirte.

Al ver su reacción, Roy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡No es gracioso, Roy Mustang! Si no hubiera sido por la sorpresa ni siquiera hubiera permitido que te acercaras a un kilometro de mi.

-Pues me alegro de no haberte puesto al corriente. Como ya te dije, creo que estas muy guapa.

Ella soltó un bufido de exasperación, y minutos después cuando apareció vestida, aun sus ojos brillaban por la rabia.

-Ni siquiera debería hablar contigo luego de lo que has hecho.

- ¿Lo que yo he hecho?- pregunto el falsamente-. ¡Santo Dios! Si has sido tu la que se ha tirado a mis brazos medio desnuda.

-No estaba medio desnuda pero déjalo… Mi abuelo- murmuro ella intentado cambiar de tema e ignorando la mirada divertida de su amigo-. ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que teníamos que hablar, según tu, coronel Mustang?

El sonrió, y se sentó cerca de la orilla del lago para luego indicarle a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

-Según tengo entendido, tu abuelo había comentado que yo era una de las posibilidades para el puesto que se presento aquí, en Ciudad del Este. Debo reconocer que me hacia bastante ilusión estar en este cuartel un tiempo, sobre todo cuando Grumman me comento que tu también estarías aquí, pero hubieron algunas cosas que hicieron cambiar los planes de tu abuelo.

-Maes- dijo Riza con un suspiro.

-Si, pero tu abuelo tenia un buen motivo. El y Gracia tienen pensado casarse y el general se enteró y considero que era mejor que el tuviera el puesto aquí por ella y como comprenderás, yo no podía negarme aunque me molestara su decisión.

Riza no podía creer que hubiera sido tan egoísta cuando juzgó duramente al general por la decisión que había tomado con respecto a Roy pero, ¿Cómo podía saberlo ella? Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Gracia y Maes Hughes estuvieran juntos, y mucho que hubiera planes de matrimonio entre ambos.

-Entiendo- Riza se abrazo las rodillas mientras contempló como la tarde iba muriendo poco a poco-. Creo que le debo una disculpa al general, si hablas con él podrá decirte lo inmadura y desagradable que fui estos días.

-Ya lo hiso. Y eso nos lleva al otro motivo importante, el por que estoy aquí a pesar de que Maes tiene el puesto que yo quería.

Riza contuvo la respiración y lo miro intrigada. Siguiendo un impulso que no pudo evitar, Roy le sujeto la mano aunque mantuvo su mirada fija en las agua del lago.

-Tu abuelo consiguió que me trasladaran aquí por un par de meses, tres como mucho. Nada fijo, ya comprendes, pero el tiempo suficiente para ver a mi familia, a mis amigos y a ti.

- ¿Mi abuelo… lo hiso por mi?

-Tu abuelo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Riza- le dijo Roy volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ella, con una seriedad tan extraña que la desconcertó-. Yo también estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidieras, ¿sabes?

Una sensación extraña se despertó dentro de Riza. El miedo mesclado con una indescriptible sensación de alegría. Si de algo estaba segura en ese momento, era de que no le gustaba sentirse así.

Riza se puso de pie rápidamente, consiente de que aquella huida podía crearle problemas que no quería tener con Roy, pero hasta que no se sintiera mas segura de lo que en verdad sentía era mejor poner un poco mas de distancia. Pero no tanta como para arruinar su amistad.

Ella le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, y aunque el dudo unos segundos, luego la acepto y quedo nuevamente frente a ella.

-Tengo que regresar a casa, hoy habrá una reunión en casa de Gracia y le prometí ir, ya se me esta haciendo tarde y quizás tú...

-También estoy invitado- se apresuro a explicar Roy con una sonrisa que sin embargo no alcanzaba sus ojos, como si estuviera nervioso a pesar de que aparentaba tranquilidad-. En realidad, creo que la reunión era para darme la bienvenida, así que te pasare a dejar a tu casa y luego nos vemos allí, ¿te parece bien?

————————————————0——————————————

Mientras Roy se dirigía a casa de Gracia para juntarse con sus amigos, aquella sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad que se habían apoderado de él desde que había visto a Riza aun no se desvanecía.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¡Maldición! Claro que lo sabia, solo que aun no quería reconocerlo completamente.

No era una noticia nueva para el, si era honesto consigo mismo, lo que le ocurría con ella era algo que venia reconociendo desde hacia casi un año aunque él había intentado ignorarlo hasta esa misma tarde.

Cuando la había visto después de tantos años y ella se había arrojado en sus brazos.

Gimió mentalmente ante aquel recuerdo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer el ahora que ya la había visto y sabia que aquello que había temido por tanto tiempo era real y no solo un producto de su imaginación?

¡Maldición! Había ido a ciudad del Este principalmente para ver a Riza y ahora resultaba que quizás eso se convirtiera en la mayor de sus torturas si él no conseguía ponerle remedio a esa situación.

Cartas, pensó para si mismo. Ese había sido el único contacto que había mantenido con ella durante todos esos años y sin embargo tenia la sensación de que no hubiera podido conocerla mejor ni aunque hubieran estado todos esos años encerrados en el mismo cuarto.

Sus cartas habían sido aquello que lo había mantenido en los momentos difíciles y el recuerdo de que existía una vida aparte de la que vivía día a día. La esperanza de un futuro distinto.

Un futuro con ella. Juntos.

Aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió completamente. Muchas veces había pensado en Riza, preguntándose como seria su vida, si seguiría siendo la muchacha seria y responsable que solía ignorarlo por considerarlo una mala influencia para ella.

Y no era que ella le hubiera gustado cuando estaban en la escuela. Era cierto que era guapa, a la manera que podía serlo una chica responsable y tan bien educada como Elizabeth Hawkeye, pero ella nunca había entrado en su punto de mira. Solamente cuando la distancia entre ambos se había hecho inmensa, cuando ella era un puerto seguro en todo lo nuevo que ocurría en su vida, comenzó a necesitarla mas de lo debido.

Un futuro juntos.

Era una tontería. Riza era su amiga, quizás la única amiga aparte de Maes que sabían prácticamente todo lo que le pasaba y si él intentaba ahora cambiar esa amistad por otra cosa podía correr el riesgo de perderla para siempre y no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así.

Ella lo quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿podría llega asentir algo más por él? ¿Estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse?

Esa tarde durante unos segundos hubiera creído que sí, cuando le había confesado que sería capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y había tenido el impulso de besarla. Si ella no se hubiera apartado tan deprisa quizás lo hubiera hecho.

Roy volvió a suspirar con frustración. Sintiéndose culpable por lo que sentía y a la vez ansioso de poder tener la oportunidad de volver a verla esa noche.

No quería arriesgar su amistad con Riza Hawkeye, pero a la vez sabia que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que por lo menos no hubiera intentado ganarse mas que su amistad.

Dejaría de pensar en aquello por esa noche. Aun tenía una par de meses por delante para ver como se daban las cosas entre ellos.

—————————————————0————————————————

Riza mantuvo la sonrisa intentando relajarse hasta que vio que Gracia estaba disponible. Tomando a su amiga del brazo la llevo a la cocina para poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Cómo no me has dicho que Roy llegaría hoy a la ciudad?

- ¿Ya lo has visto?- pregunto la joven con los ojos brillando de alegría-. Sabia que seria una sorpresa increíble, cuando Maes me dijo que Roy vendría por un tiempo te juro que desee poder contártelo, pero había prometido que no lo haría porque el quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Y vaya que o ha sido. Fue a buscarme al lago.

-Estaba ansioso de verte, ¿verdad? Yo sabia que en cuanto llegara lo primero que querría seria saber de ti.

-Porque somos amigos hace muchos años- la atajo Riza antes de que su amiga pudiera seguir haciendo suposiciones de las que ella no quería saber nada. Ya tenía bastante con su propia confusión para sumar las extrañas ideas que sabia se estaban formando en la mente de Gracia.

-Amigos, amigos- dijo Gracia como restándole importancia-. Eso se puede arreglar con el tiempo. Lo importante es que ahora él esta aquí, ¿hace cuanto que no lo veías? ¿Sigue tan guapo? Dios, estoy tan contenta por ti.

-Gracia, yo también estoy contenta pero no es como tu piensas…

-Quizás no fue buena idea hacer una reunión tan grande- siguió diciendo Gracia al parecer sin oír una palabra de lo que la joven rubia había dicho-. Pero quizás mañana podríamos almorzar juntos, solo los cuatro. Si es que ustedes ya no tienen planes, claro esta.

El cumulo de emociones de ese día había dejado a Riza agotada, y no tenia ni ganas ni corazón para intentar convencer a su amiga de que estaba equivocada. Quizás mañana, ahora solo tenia ganas de descansar…

- ¡Riza!

Ambas jóvenes se volvieron para ver a Layla que entraba en la concina y abrazaba brevemente a la joven y murmuraba algo parecido a un saludo para Gracia.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Layla- dijo Gracia con su mejor sonrisa-. Había pensado que esta noche no contaríamos con el placer de tu compañía.

-Bueno, si me habías invitado sabia que seria una descortesía de mi parte no venir. Además con la llegada de Maes supongo que te sentirás mucho mas animada. Como son tan buenos amigos.

-Todos estamos contentos por que Maes este aquí- se apresuro a intervenir Riza antes de que su amiga intentara estrangular a Layla, como podía apreciarse claramente en sus ojos-. Vamos al salón, seguro que los demás se preguntan que ha sido de nosotras.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió entre conversaciones insustanciales y el temor constante de Riza sobre una posible discusión entre Gracia y Layla, pero Maes a su manera también la ayudo a mantener la distancia entre ambas.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea la de invitarla, ¿no crees?- le pregunto Maes a Riza mientras le ofrecía un vaso de jugo e indicaba disimuladamente a Layla que platicaba con una amiga de Gracia-. Lamento si te hemos incomodado.

-Descuida, pero creo que nada me arruinaría este día- una dulce sonrisa asomó a sus labios-. Se que vas a casarte con Gracia y eso me alegra mucho, hacen una pareja preciosa aunque reconozco que la notica me pilló de sorpresa. Si gracia no me lo hubiera dicho jamás lo habría imaginado.

-Creo que yo tampoco- respondió Maes visiblemente satisfecho-. Pero estoy muy contento de que se hayan dado así las cosas, además le debo gran parte de mi alegría a tu abuelo aunque se que a ti te cause un gran disgusto.

Le hubiera gustado negarlo, pero aquellos días después de la noticia que le había dado su abuelo, se había sentido demasiado sola y dolida.

-No me lo tomé muy bien, pero ahora…

-Se solucionaran las cosas, ya lo se- Maes le guiño un ojo y sonrió a Gracia que se acercaba a sentarse a su lado-. ¿Cuándo vamos a darles la noticia?

-Aun no estamos todos. Pero creo que en cuanto llegue Roy y hayan pasado los saludos y todo eso, podremos volver a tener la atención de todos nuestros invitados.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Gracia feliz se apresuro a ir a abrir.

A su vez, Riza sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Temía volver a verlo porque se sentía confundida, pero aun así no querría estar en ningún otro lugar en ese momento.

- ¡Dios, cuanto me alegro de verte!- Gracia lo abrazo efusivamente cuando Roy entro en el salón.

-A mi también me alegra mucho estar de regreso, además que s que nos tienen muy buenas noticias esta noche, ¿No es así?

Roy buscó la mirada de Riza, y estaba a punto de ir directo hacia ella cuando alguien interrumpió su camino.

-Vaya Roy, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos- le dijo Layla con una sonrisa-. Me alegro mucho de que estés de regreso.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla y Roy sintió como la mirada de todos estaba clavada en ellos. Pero el hecho de que Riza se pusiera de pie y saliera de la habitación le dolió mas de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Al parecer, nada saldría esa noche como él hubiera deseado.

————————————————0——————————————

Ya chicas, listo el chap de esta semana y les agradezco a todas las que se han dado el tiempo para leer y las que me dejan su opinión, me alegro de que les este gustando y ya saben, si Dios quiere subo el siguiente chap la próxima semana, así que besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Añorar el pasado **_

_**es correr**_

_**tras el viento.**_

**Capitulo 3: Recuperar parte del pasado.**

La reunión fue eternamente larga, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Roy mientras esperaba pacientemente que el resto de los invitados se marcharan para poder hablar otra vez a solas con Riza.

Después de su inesperado reencuentro con Layla, se sentía agotado y muy a pesar suyo, culpable por haber causado tal grado de desasosiego entre los presentes.

Estaba convencido de que su antigua novia no tenía mala intención al intentar acapararlo para llenarlo de preguntas sobre la vida que llevaba en Central, pero el enfado que había visto en los ojos de Gracia y la evidente indiferencia de Riza ahora pesaban en su conciencia como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

¡Mujeres, solo le complicaban la vida!

Aprovechando un descuido de Gracia, apartó de Maes del grupo para poder hablar a solas con él antes de que su novia se diera cuenta y volviera a reclamar su atención.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que vendría Layla?

-Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que te importaría, tu mismo me has dicho que terminaron con una buena relación, que no se reprochaban nada y creía que esta noche te centrarías mas que nada en hablar con Riza, se supone que era a ella a quien venias a ver, ¿no es verdad?

-Pero Layla…- Roy se calló antes de seguir culpando a otros de algo que seguramente si era en parte responsabilidad suya. Suspiro frustrado y miro a su amigo con resignación-. Creo que ahora esta enfadada conmigo.

- ¿Riza? Lo dudo- le dijo Maes convencido de ello-. Son amigas, y siempre se han llevado bien. Es verdad que Gracia es un cuento aparte, pero si yo hablo con ella para que no le meta cosas a Riza en la cabeza seguro que no tienes problemas.

-Los problemas ya los tengo, porque se que Riza esta enfadada. Quizás ni siquiera me lo diga, pero lo veo en sus ojos.

Maes soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión abatida de su amigo.

-Vamos, vamos, Roy. Creo que tendrás que andarte con cuidado o terminaras intentando quitarle a Grumman una de las cosas que mas quiere en la vida, y no se si ante eso el General se muestre tan comprensivo contigo.

A Roy le dieron ganas de golpearse por ser tan evidente delante de Maes, sobre todo porque el aun no estaba seguro de lo que en verdad quería, o sentía como para que su mejor amigo viniera a advertirle de las posibles consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, si es que los hacia.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya se esta marchado todo el mundo- prosiguió Hughes mientras observaba como Gracia despedía a otros invitados-. Dile a Riza que la acompañas a casa e intentas arreglar el embrollo.

-Eso es lo que haré, además tengo que hablar con el general para avisarle de mi llegada. No he ido a verlo aun y quizás ya este enfadado.

-Enfadado, enfadado, no lo creo. Pero seguramente te dará un escarmiento lo bastante severo como para que no olvides la consideración que merece tu superior, ¿verdad, coronel?

Roy se volvió sorprendido y vio a Riza que le sonría a pesar de que lucia algo cansada. En ese momento él sintió como la angustia que lo había estando ahogando hacia apenas unos minutos se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Tienes razón. Querrá matarme.

-Pero seguro que la dulce Elizabeth interviene a tu favor- le dijo Maes mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombre de Riza en gesto fraternal-. No permitirás que lo castiguen apenas llegando a ciudad del Este, ¿verdad, Riza?

-Se lo merecería- intervino Gracia fulminado a Roy con la mirada-. ¿Cómo has podido…?

Maes soltó rápidamente a Riza para sujetar a su novia que iba directo hacia Roy, seguramente para descargar su frustración.

-Vamos, cariño. Seguramente tu también estas tan cansada como Roy y Riza, ellos se irán a casa y nosotros platicaremos un rato antes de que te vayas a descansar, ¿te parece bien?

-Maes tiene toda la razón- se apresuro a confirma Roy mientras sujetaba a la joven rubia de la mano para sacarla de allí-. Nuevamente mis felicitaciones por su próxima boda, ha sido un recibimiento maravillas y nos veremos luego. Que descanses Gracia.

Riza apenas fue capas de murmurar algunas palabras de despedida antes de que Roy la sacara de allí, una vez fuera soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo y lo miro divertida.

- ¿Siempre huyes del enemigo, coronel?

-Solo cuando se que llevo las de perder. Y con Gracia, era un hecho seguro.

Riza solo se limito a sonreír mientras emprendía el camino a su casa. Quizá la tarde no hubiera sido tan maravillosa como le hubiera gustado, pero por lo menos en ese momento Roy estaba con ella y las cosas podían seguir resultando de maravillas entre ellos. Eran buenos amigos.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

- ¿Estas contenta por el regreso de Roy?

Riza se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia a un hecho que seguramente Jean Havoc sabio que la tenia muy emocionada. No quería que el malinterpretara la situación.

-Claro que me alegro, el es un muy buen amigo y hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Solo las cartas nos mantenían en contacto.

-Las cartas- dijo el con un suspiro y se limpio las manos del polvo que le había quedado cambiando los muebles que Riza le había pedido-. Recuerdo que no me hacían muy feliz cuando salíamos juntos.

-Porque tú siempre viste segundas intenciones donde nos las había Jean, ese era el verdadero problema si mal no recuerdo.

-No, el problema es que tú nunca quisiste ver que si había segundas intenciones, conocía a Roy y estoy convencido de que no es capaz de separar la amistad con una mujer y el hecho de tener que conquistarla. Y eso no significa que le no me agrade, por el contrario, creo que es un tipo excelente.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque hoy vendrá a ayudarnos con el orden.

Jean gimió y luego le lanzo a la joven una mirada acusadora a la que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Él aun no sabia como se había dejado convencer para haber terminado su dia de descanso acarreando muebles de un sitio a otro en una parte de la casa del general Grumman que ni siquiera se utilizaba.

- ¿Tú se lo has pedido? ¿Acaso no creías que en verdad yo fuera a ayudarte?

- ¡Claro que no!, estaba convencida de que lo harías, pero le comente a Roy de que hoy estaría algo ocupada contigo arreglando este lado de la casa y el se ofreció a venir a ayudarnos.

-Como no- murmuro Havoc de mala gana.

Él no era ningún idiota, si no se equivocaba, el interés de Roy por ir a ayudarles era para saber si aun existía alguna relación entre él y Riza. Y quizás si de él dependiera aun la habría, pero ella había decidido otra cosa y estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, de momento.

-Lamento estar ocupando de esta manera tu tiempo, Jean. Mi abuelo cree que me aprovecho de ti pero es que yo realmente pensaba hacerlo sola pero…

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí por decisión propia y no es ningún problema pasar la tarde contigo, por el contrario.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Roy mientras entraba en la habitación y le sonría abiertamente a Riza. Sin embargo cuando se giró a saludar a Jean, su sonrisa era un poco mas fría-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Havoc ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien- respondió el joven sin mucha convicción-, para mi también es un placer volver a verte.

Riza notó la tención creciente que se había apoderado de la habitación y en ese momento pensó que quizás no había sido tan buena idea aceptar la ayuda de Roy y Jean al mismo tiempo, pero ingenuamente había creído que no habría problemas en que ambos trabajaran ese dia junto a ella. Quizás se había equivocado.

-Bueno, ya que han hecho los saludos correspondientes, ¿Por qué no continuamos con el trabajo? La verdad es que es bastante y me gustaría hacer hoy lo mas que se pueda.

Roy se dejo guiar de mala gana al lado opuesto de la habitación mientras sentía la mirada de Havoc clavada en su nuca, sin embargo Riza no parecía darse cuenta de nada y le seguía explicando que era lo que debía hacer esa tarde.

- Todavía le gustas.

Riza lo miro a los ojos sin comprender bien que era lo que le estaba diciendo y frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Todavía le gustas- repitió Roy con seriedad-. Seguro que esta furioso conmigo porque he venido hoy a ayudarte.

-Claro que no esta molesto, y Jean y yo solo somos amigos.

-Hace once años eran "mas" que amigos, si no recuerdo mal.

-Y tú y Layla también, y sin embargo ayer me dijiste hasta el agotamiento que ya no sentías nada por ella.

- ¡Porque es la verdad!

-Y en mi caso también- intento ella explicarle con paciencia y miro a Jean que seguía pendiente de ellos. Rize le sonrió y con un gesto le indico que siguiera con el trabajo que estaba haciendo-. Supongo que ahora que somos mayores vemos las cosas mucho mas claras y podemos separar perfectamente la amistad de una atracción pasajera, que fue lo que ocurrió con Jean.

Roy asintió pero no dejo de mirarla con expresión acusadora.

- ¿Se entero alguna vez el General lo de tu relación con Jean?- la pregunto el joven militar.

Las mejillas de Riza se ruborizaron, pero ella siguió aparentando la misma serenidad de siempre.

-Bueno… digamos que cuando Jean quiso que habláramos con mi abuelo, yo decidí que era mejor que solo siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Él la miro con evidente asombro, luego soltó una carcajada que logro que Jean los mirara ceñudo.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que tuviste miedo de contarle a tu abuelo de la relación que tenias con Havoc y preferiste terminar con el antes de asumir la verdad? ¡Por Dios, Riza!, jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

- ¡Claro que no soy cobarde!- Riza lo fulminó con la mirada, respiro profundamente e intento controlar su temperamento-. Simplemente que no era algo tan serio, me gustaba pero no para enfrentarme al General.

-Si hubieras estado saliendo conmigo, te aseguro que no solo lo hubiera sabido tu abuelo, sino que todo el pueblo y yo mismo me hubiera encargado que el hecho de enfrentarte al General fuera la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Roy se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Riza lo miraba con las mejillas aun más arreboladas y esa vez si parecía incapaz de seguir discutiendo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para decirle algo así? ¡Diablos!, a pesar de todo sabía que en el fondo le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Yo… creo que voy a ayudar a Jean un momento- le dijo ella intentando poner distancia entre ellos-. Puedes mover esas cajas hacia el centro de la habitación, luego te diré que hacer con ellas…

-Riza…- Roy le sujeto suavemente del brazo para evitar que se marchara-. Me alegra mucho estar de regreso aquí, pero creo que hay algunas cosas de las que aun debemos hablar.

-Lo se, pero no se si aun estoy preparada para hacerlo. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Roy la dejó marchar a pesar de que no lo deseaba. Ella tenia razón, quizás aun ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

————————————————0————————————————

Riza estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta. Solo esperaba que no fuera Roy para insistir con el tema de la conversación que tenían pendiente.

¡Se sentía tan frustrada!

No le gustaba las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que lo miraba, no le gustaba saber que el se estaba convirtiendo en una parte tan importante de su vida. ¡Por Dios! Roy era su mejor amigo y quería, no, necesitaba que siguiera siendo así.

Volvieron a llamar con más insistencia. Riza se limpió las manos y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Layla le sonreía feliz y le dio un rápido abrazo en cuanto entro a la casa. Parecía nerviosa aunque no intranquila.

-Lamento venir a molestarte de esta manera, Riza. Además debes de estar furiosa conmigo por lo que ocurrió en casa de Gracia.

-Molesta no, pero si debes reconocer que fue bastante desagradable.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es que jamás me imagine que Roy vendría a Ciudad del Este, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no lo sabia, Layla- le explico la joven rubia intentando controlar la molestia que estaba empezando a sentir-. También fue una sorpresa para mí, te lo aseguro.

-Pero bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa. Lo que tengo que decirte es mucho mas importante- Layla le tomo las manos y la miro con ojos suplicantes-. Riza, se que Roy y tú son buenos amigos y por eso vengo a pedirte un favor… se que no tengo derecho pero… necesito que me ayudes a reconquistar a Roy. Eres la única persona que puedes convencerlo de que esta vez si se quede conmigo.

—————————————————0—————————————

Ya chicas, el chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, besos y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Si no das **_

_**oportunidad a un corazón, **_

_**nunca sabrás **_

_**cual es su intención.**_

**Capítulo 4: Oportunidades.**

El tamaño de la habitación definitivamente la estaba ahogando, parecía como si los muros se le estuvieran echando encima pero Riza se veía incapaz de pedirle a Gracia que se marchara para que la dejara quedarse a solas con su pena cuando hacia apenas una hora que la había llamado al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Su amiga la miraba con expresión preocupada pero ya había desistido en sus intentos de sonsacarle más información de la que Riza estaba dispuesta a dar, de momento.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué tan tonta podía llegar a ser?

Era cierto que la petición de Layla la pillo por sorpresa pero de ahí…

- ¡Esta bien, ya no soporta mas esta situación!- Gracia se puso de pie molesta y miro a Riza furiosa-. Ahora mismo me dirás que demonios ocurre y no me vengas con evasivas ni intente echarme de tu casa, si no cooperas conmigo, me veré en la obligación de hablar con el general Grumman para que él tome una decisión sobre este asunto. No tienes buen aspecto, Riza.

Riza miró a su amiga con resignación, luego tomó asiento en el sofá y le indico que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Layla vino a hablar conmigo.

-Comprendo, si ella hubiera ido a hablar conmigo creo que también me sentiría así de desanimada- comento la joven, pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Riza prefirió guardar silencio.

-El caso es que quería pedirme mi ayuda… para un asunto.

-Y al parecer tú no quieres cooperar en ese asunto, ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Es por eso que tienes esa cara de tristeza?

-Quiere que le ayude a reconquistar a Roy.

Ya lo había hecho, se dijo Riza con nerviosismo. Ya le había contado a Gracia lo que Layla le había pedido y ahora solo faltaba esperar la reacción furiosa de su amiga. Seguro que la noticia no le agradaría para nada.

Para sorpresa de la joven rubia, Gracia rompió a reír.

- ¿De ver… de verdad te pidió eso?- le pregunto incrédula mientras intentaba contener una carcajada- Esa chica esta aun mas loca de lo que creí, esta claro que Roy no tiene el mas mínimo interés en retomar una relación con ella, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Ellos fueron novios, y recuerda que el quería seguir con la relación cuando se marchó de aquí. Para que hubiera tomado esa decisión debe haber sentido por lo menos algo por ella, ¿no crees?

-Claro que sentía algo por ella, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlos juntos. El mismo fue quien rompió al cabo de unos meses, ¿verdad? Estoy convencida de que a Roy no le ha provocado nada el volver a verla.

Riza quería pensar igual que Gracia, pero no sabía muy bien como llevar la situación. Roy era su mejor amigo y no quería complicar las cosas, por lo menos no mas de lo que parecían esa tarde, y por otro lado Layla también era su amiga y ella había visto cuanto sufrió por la partida de Roy y por el posterior término de su relación.

-Doy por hecho de que le has dicho que no, ¿verdad? No creo que hayas sido capaz de aceptar una idea tan…- Gracia se quedo callada al ver la expresión resignada de Riza-. ¡O no, lo has hecho!, has aceptado ayudarla.

-Solo le prometí ver si Roy aceptaba una cita con ella.

-No deberías meterte ni siquiera en eso, Riza. Si Roy ha venido aquí era para verte a ti, no a esa arpía que solo quiere complicarte la vida haciéndote daño de esa manera. La matare.

-Roy solo es mi amigo.

- ¡Seguro!, ¿tengo que fingir que me creo eso?- la dijo con sarcasmo Gracia-. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos tiene muy claro los límites de la amistad, Riza.

-Ni siquiera se por que te pedí que vinieras- le dijo molesta.

-Lo has hecho porque no tenías a nadie más que supiera lo mucho que esto te duele. Y si eres inteligente llamaras ahora a Layla y le dirás que no te meterás en su "reconciliación" con Roy. Y si eres aun mas lista, le pedirás a Roy una cita pero para "ti", cariño.

La idea era tentadora, pero ella sabía que por el momento no podía ser. No le gustaba romper sus promesas, aunque estas significaran tener que pagar luego las consecuencias y quizás Gracia tenía razón y por mucho que ella insistiera Roy no aceptaría volver a tener una cita con Layla.

Sí, se lo diría y si él rechazaba la idea, por lo menos su conciencia estaría mas tranquila al saber que había cumplido en lo posible.

-Hablaré esta noche con Roy y le comentaré la idea de salir con Layla, pero si él no se muestra entusiasmada no hare nada mas, ¿te parece bien?- le preguntó a Gracia que luego asintió-. No quiero que te enfades por cosas sin importancia.

-Sin importancia…- murmuro la castaña de mal humor-. Cuando tenga que intentar calmar tu pena veremos si realmente todo este lio es algo sin importancia o no. Creo que definitivamente estoy odiando a esa chica.

Riza sonrió con indulgencia. Gracia nunca cambiaria, y al parecer ella tampoco podría hacerlo.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué sabes de Havoc?

Maes miro a su amigo algo confundido, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su cena.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Iba a la escuela un año por debajo de nosotros, y es un buen tipo por lo que se.

- ¿Y su relación con Riza?

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Maes al comprender el verdadero motivo de la pregunta de su amigo.

-Eran novios, eso me lo has contado tú y ahora… no lo tengo muy claro. Él la visita cuando puede, son muy amigos y a Gracia le agrada bastante. ¿Has tenido algún problema con el?

-Mmm… no lo se. Hoy estaba en casa de Riza ayudándola a poner un poco de orden y por lo visto no le gustó mucho que yo también intentara ayudar.

-Es lógico. Si aun esta interesado en ella tú eres el enemigo, Roy. Uno bastante peligroso además.

-Ella solo es mi amiga.

-Claro, y por ese motivo veo en tus ojos el instinto asesino cada vez que hablas de Havoc. Eres un idiota.

Sin poder evitarlo, Roy sonrió. Maes pensaba lo mismo que él, aunque todavía le costara un poco reconocer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, sobre todo cuando Elizabeth Hawkeye estaba en medio de la situación.

-Tú también eres un idota y no te lo digo en tu cara, por lo menos no tantas veces como lo haces tú, Maes.

-Yo estoy comprometido para casarme- le dijo Maes como si eso aclarara todo el asunto-. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Gracia me apresuré a pedirle que se casara conmigo antes de que otro me sacara ventaja, y no creo que a ti ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así, ¿verdad?

Claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar con Riza y explicarle lo que sentía, aunque aun ni siquiera él mismo tuviera muy claro lo que era. Eran amigos y se contaban casi todo, quizás ella pudiera ayudarlo y comprenderlo mejor que Maes, quizás ella también sintiera lo mismo que él…

-Puede que se enfade conmigo si se lo digo. Podría considerarlo como una traición a nuestra amistad, Maes.

-Si, y puede que sienta lo mismo que tú y que opine que no debería decirte nada por el mismo motivo que tú expones. Si no lo intestas, jamás sabrás que hubiera ocurrido entre ustedes.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…

-Y lo es, amigo mío. Quizás ahora todo este un poco confuso, pero intenta pasar mas tiempo con ella y quizás te des cuenta de que el miedo irracional que sientes es una tontería. Ni siquiera se por qué pero Riza parece tenerte cariño, así que aprovecha eso y quizás ganes mas de lo que esperabas.

Aquella perspectiva le daba mucho más ánimos de lo que esperaba en un principio. El que no arriesga, no gana, ¿verdad? Aunque Roy sabia que quizás perdiera mucho aquella vez, pero tenía tiempo, podía ir despacio y luego… Luego podría disfrutar de sus logros con Riza.

-Creo que se me ha quitado el apetito- Roy se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes-. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme a dormir. Gracias por la cena y nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, claro- Maes le dijo como restándole importancia al asunto, pero antes de que se marchara le dijo al joven militar-: dale mis saludos a Riza, y no seas muy precipitado con ella, amigo mío. Recuerda, paciencia.

Roy le dedico una mirada molesta, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

———————————————0—————————————————

Riza intento que su abuelo no la viera mientras subía a su habitación, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que el General la estaba esperando silencioso en el salón. Como tantas otras veces, Riza le dedico una dulce sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-Espero que ahora si estés contenta, querida- le dijo el anciano con un suspiro de satisfacción-. Creo que entre ese muchacho y tú estaban a punto de volverme loco. Si hubiera sabido que necesitaban tanto verse lo habría arreglado mucho antes. Creo que él seria bueno para ti.

-Nunca te ha molestado que sea mi amigo y siempre supiste que me gustaba recibir noticias de Roy.

-No me estaba refiriendo precisamente a una amistad entre los dos.

Durante unos pocos segundos, a Riza le costo comprender el real significado de las palabras del General. ¿Acaso su abuelo estaba sugiriendo que ella y Roy…? ¿Pero que le ocurría a todo el mundo que parecía querer emparejarlos?

-No estoy interesada en él de esa manera, abuelo- le dijo ella sin mucha convicción, ya que una vocecita en su interior le decía que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-No estaré a tu lado para siempre, Elizabeth. Se… se que lo que mas aprecias es tu libertad, tu independencia pero a pesar de todo siempre necesitaras a alguien a tu lado. Y si no soy yo, prefiero saber que será alguien en quien pueda confiar. ¿Puedes comprender eso?

-Lo comprendo- le contesto ella con un suspiro de resignación-, pero eso no quiere decir que comparta tu misma opinión.

-Lo se, jamás pensé que podría hacerte entrar en razón tan pronto- le dijo él con una sonrisa-, pero descuida querida, ya veras como pronto te darás cuenta de que lo hago por tu propio bien, y el de Roy por supuesto, Dios sabe que ese muchacho necesita sentar la cabeza, y quien mejor que mi adorada nieta para eso. Estoy seguro de que en menos de lo que espera lo harías entrar en regla.

————————————————0—————————————————

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Roy?! ¡Es tarde y mi abuelo…!

Risa se lo quedo mirando entre sorprendida e indignada. ¿Acaso el General ya había tomado medidas para llevar a cabo su plan?

-Shhh- Roy le puso la mano en la boca para hacerla callar un momento-. Tenía que verte, hoy he pensado mucho en algunas cosas y me gustaría que tu abuelo no se enterara.

Ella asintió y Roy la soltó para que pudiera acompañarlo un poco más lejos de la casa, pero sin perder de vista la puerta entreabierta.

-Se que quizás no tenga derecho a preguntarte esto, porque es parte de tu vida privada, y aunque somos amigos…

-Somos muy buenos amigos- lo corrigió ella-. Y creo que podemos hablar con confianza, Roy.

-Si tu y Havoc tienen una relación me gustaría saberlo- el le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio cuando ella hizo un intento de interrumpirlo-. Se que me has dicho que no es así, pero al verlos hoy, no lo se. Creo que no me gusta la idea de que el siga estando interesado en ti. Me parecía un idiota con dieciséis años y creo que sigue siendo un idiota ahora.

Ella se rio, y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso en la mejilla que logro que Roy se sonrojara.

-No hemos salido juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que olvídate de eso, y bueno, creo que él también considera que tú eres un poco idiota, pero para mi sigues siendo una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, así que dejare pasar ese pequeño detalle, coronel Mustang.

-Me alegra saberlo, pero creo que aun necesito un incentivo mas para convencerme de la veracidad de tus palabras, pequeña Elizabeth.

Riza arqueo una ceja y lo miro divertida.

- ¿Y eso seria, coronel?

-Cena mañana condigo, los dos solos para ponernos al día después de todos estos años. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi, Riza?

La suplica en sus palabras era evidente, y aunque sonreía abiertamente, el nerviosismo que se apreciaba detrás de sus palabras la sorprendió.

-Yo… no se. Podría ser si no…

-Perfecto, te pasare a recoger sobre las ocho- sin que ella pudiera impedírselo, le sujeto el rostro y la beso levemente en los labios-. Que tengas dulces sueños, pequeña.

Riza se quedo mirándolo hasta que él desapareció en la noche. Luego volvió a entrar en la casa con el corazón henchido de una inexplicable felicidad.

———————————————0—————————————————

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Y cuando os disteis cuenta ya era demasiado tarde,**_

_**aquel amor huyo de falsas promesas y desengaños,**_

_**de palabras huecas de sentimientos**_

**Capítulo 5: Amores perdidos.**

-Realmente has dado un paso enorme, amigo mío. Reconozco que cuando te aconsejé que avanzaras un poco mas en tu relación con Riza, nunca me imaginé que actuarias con tanta prisa.

Roy simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. No había sido en un principio contarle a Maes que tenía una cita con Riza, pero una cosa dio paso a la otra y antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo había hecho participe de sus intenciones.

-Pensé que seria bueno que pudiéramos estar solos, para variar un poco, si me entiendes. Tú, Gracia, Layla, Havoc y el General Grumman no nos han dado respiro desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver, así que era una cita o la secuestraba y la llevaba conmigo a ciudad Central.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no era eso lo que realmente querías?- Maes sonrió con malicia ante la mirada molesta de su amigo-. Me alegro por ti, ya era hora de que decidieras sentar la cabeza.

Durante unos cuantos segundos Roy no le tomó el verdadero sentido a las palabras de su amigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Maes daba por hecho, una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad se apodero de él. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces en las que había sentido que una futura relación podría ahogarlo y había huido sin el menor remordimiento, en aquella ocasión no pensaba dejar que Riza se alejara de él tan rápidamente.

Eso no era una buena señal. O por lo menos no lo había sido en la vida que solía llevar hasta hace unos días atrás. Pero en esos momentos los antiguos temores quedaban relegados y daban paso a una nueva emoción.

-Realmente creí por unos minutos que Riza no aceptaría salir conmigo- reconoció Roy pasados unos minutos-. No soy el mejor partido, y lo sabes, pero aun así creo que las cosas podrían ir bien, ¿Qué crees tú, Maes?

-La verdad, es que no lo se. Cuando estábamos en la escuela jamás creí posible que Riza y tú llegaran a ser amigos, siempre me dio la impresión de que no se agradaban mucho pero luego… las cartas y todo eso- el joven militar sonrió a su amigo y se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que había algo más entre ustedes dos. Creo que tu amistad con Riza ha sido la relación mas seria y larga que has tenido en los últimos años, por su puesto si descartas mi gran paciencia y los años que llevo soportándote.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, amigo mió, pero…

Roy oyó el timbre de la puerta, y como Maes no mostró ni la mas mínima intención de ir a ver quien era el visitante, de mala gana se dirigió a abrir.

Su sorpresa no fue menor cuando Layla le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego se separó de su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante que contrastaba con el ceño fruncido del militar.

-Sorpresa, se que no te había avisado que vendría, pero creí que estarías solo y pensé que quizás podríamos platicar un poco de cómo nos han ido las cosas, ¿Qué te parece mi idea, Roy?

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

- ¿Crees que ella esta enamorada de Roy Mustang? Si es así, deberías advertirle que no es una buena idea porque estoy convencido de que él terminaría por hacerla sufrir, y tú, como su mejor amiga estas en la obligación de advertirla.

-Lo que creo- dijo Gracia con evidente enfado-. Es que tú, Jean Havoc, estas celoso e intentas utilizarme a mi para sacar a Roy de tu camino.

-Claro que no estoy celoso, solo me preocupa la felicidad de Riza, como a ti, supongo.- se defendió él.

La joven entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo, pero luego sonrió como para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Roy es el mejor amigo de Maes, y estoy segura de que si él sabe que las intenciones de su amigo son males, me lo hará saber. Maes jamás permitiría que Riza sufriera sin merecérselo.

-Eso no me deja tranquilo.

-Claro, lo único que te dejaría tranquilo Jean, seria que me encargara personalmente de meter a Roy Mustang en un tren rumbo a ciudad Central y que se marchara para siempre de aquí.

-Me alegra ver que lo has comprendido.

La joven entro en la casa murmurando algo que a Jean le sonó como "hombres", aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Odiaba tener que molestar a Gracia de esa manera, pero estaba convencido de que si quería ayudar a Riza para mantenerla a salvo de Roy Mustang, necesitaba la colaboración de la joven.

Un punto en contra, era la amistad del prometido de Gracia con Mustang, pero podía pasarla por alto de momento. Lo único que importaba era que Riza no se dejara engañar tan fácilmente.

Jean lamentaba profundamente que las cosas no hubieran salido bien entre ellos. Riza siempre le había gustado y cuando al fin había tendido la oportunidad de estar con ella, las decisiones del general Grumman y el temor de la joven rompieron todas sus esperanzas.

Pero él también podía ser paciente y perseverante, y era lo que tenia intención de mostrarle a Riza, y si no hubiera sido por la inoportuna aparición de Roy, quizás para ese momento él habría logrado que ella volviera a ser su novia.

¡Maldición!, si antes ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Y eso era lo que mas le frustraba, el saber que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no lograría romper la amistad que se había forjado en los últimos años entre Roy y Riza, ya que en mas de una ocasión ella le había dicho que había encontrado en el militar a su mejor amigo.

-Quizás el que termine por hacerle daño seas tú.

Jean se sobresalto un poco al regresar a la realidad. Gracia lo seguía mirando un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño? Sabes que la quiero mucho y que intento que no sufra por algo tan tonto como formarse falsas ilusiones con un tipo como Roy y que luego le rompan el corazón. Sabes la fama que tiene, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo se, pero siempre he estado convencida de que solo era cosa de tiempo, que cuando Roy decidiera que quería sentar la cabeza se decidiera por Riza. Perdóname, Jean, pero creo que él es la mejor opción para mi amiga.

-Tonterías.

-Quizás me equivoque, pero sinceramente espero que no sea el caso.

Gracia no se sentía satisfecha con lo que había dicho. Jean era también su amigo, pero conociendo como conocía a Riza, estaba segura de que ella jamás podría corresponder a los sentimientos que el joven albergaba hacia ella, y lo mejor a su parecer, era que él se diera cuenta de la situación e intentara seguir adelante con su vida.

Era lamentable que no siempre las cosas resultaran como una deseaba, pero en las cosas del corazón…

-Se que te duele lo que te digo, Jean, pero eres un hombre sensato y se que te das cuenta de que lo mejor…

-¡No!, no me quiero dar cuenta de nada- le dijo él bastante afectado-. El que Mustang haya regresado ha sido un error. No se quedara aquí, nunca ha sido su sitio y en cuanto tuvo la mas mínima oportunidad escapo de aquí.

-Pero ha regresado- le hizo ver Gracia-. Y lo ha hecho por una sola razón… para poder estar con Riza. ¿No crees que eso es sin lugar a dudas lo mas importante que podría haber hecho por ella?

De mala gana Jean asintió, luego se marcho rápidamente, intentando que su dolor no fuera aun mas evidente.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Maes estaba escondido en la cocina intentando no reírse por la evidente desesperación de su amigo. Cuando no pudo contener una carcajada, Roy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, quizás pase a ver a Gracia.

-Ni se te ocurra abandonarme en este momento. Los amigos están para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles y te aseguro que este es uno de ellos.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que puede hacerte esa chica? Estoy seguro de que es inofensiva, Roy.

-Layla no ha venido aquí solo con la intención de hablar, te lo aseguro- dijo el joven militar muy serio-. Tengo la impresión de que ella esta convencida de que si hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo podemos retomar las cosas en donde las dejamos.

-Y no es así.

-No, no es así. Tu sabes que ahora mis intereses están en otro sitio, con otra persona y no se…

-Temes como reaccionara ella si le dices que no pueden ser otra cosas mas que amigos porque tus intereses están en otro lado, ¿verdad?

-Exacto- Roy parecía un poco avergonzado pero siguió mirando a su amigo-. No quiero que intente arruinarme las cosas con Riza antes siquiera de que hayan empezado, además ellas son amigas y me sentiría muy mal si… bueno, no quiero que Riza se sienta culpable por algo que no es en absoluto culpa suya.

-Esta bien, me quedare un momento mas pero te aseguro que si la chica empieza a mirarme con deseos de matarme, saldré huyendo.

Como Maes se temía, Layla no parecía especialmente feliz con su presencia. Le lanzaba indirectas sobre si no tenia que ir a ver a su novia y lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que él se hacia el desentendido.

Roy por su parte, a pesar de mostrarse cordial y amigable, no parecía prestar demasiada atención a la joven, cosa que la enfadaba aun mas.

-Roy, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?- le dijo Layla después de media hora en que todos sus demas esfuerzos habían sido en vano

Él la miro un poco confundido, pero luego suspiro y asintió.

-Salgamos al jardín- le dijo antes de que el mismo se marchara.

Layla hubiera preferido que la conversación hubiera sido en un sitio mas privado, pero si Roy no quería, ella tendría que adaptarse a las circunstancias.

A pesar de que sabia que Riza iba a concertarle una cita con Roy y que lo mas prudente seria esperar tranquila a que sucediera, no había podido evitar la tentación de ir a verlo una vez mas.

Necesitaba hablar con Roy, saber que todavía existía alguna esperanza para que volvieran a estar juntos, porque estaba segura, de que seria lo mejor para los dos. Podrían ser muy felices.

Cuando Roy se había marchado al terminar la escuela, ella había sufrido mucho, pero nada se comparo al dolor que experimento al termino de la relación de ambos. Si ella le había prometido ser paciente durante los años siguientes, ¿por que Roy no podía serlo con ella?

Él se había quejado de sus exigencias y había preferido poner punto final a lo que para ella había sido hasta ese momento un cuento de hadas, pero ahora él ya no tenia que dejarla. Si era necesario Layla se iría con él si era lo que Roy quería.

-Se que quizás estés molesto porque me haya presentado de esta manera en tu casa, pero han sido tan pocas las posibilidades que hemos tenido para estar juntos y poder platicar desde que llegaste.

-Han pasado algunas cosas importantes, y tenia que solucionar ciertos problemas que habían surgido.

-Lo se- Layla parecía algo avergonzada por lo que iba a decirle, así que bajo la vista-. Se que has venido a ciudad del Este solo para poder ver a Riza, y la verdad es que me agrada mucho la idea de que sigan siendo tan buenos amigos, pero a pesar de todo aun tengo la mínima esperanza de que las cosas entre nosotros pudieran tener otra oportunidad.

Roy maldijo mentalmente. Lo último que deseaba era que Layla le generara problemas con Riza, y por lo que la conocía, estaba seguro de que después de una negativa por su parte, la muchacha no lo dejaría tranquilo.

-No va a ser así.

Layla levanto la vista y miro a Roy como si acabaran de aparecerle dos cabezas. Primero parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero luego una llama de rabia y dolor se hizo evidente en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Ni siquiera te has parado a pensártelo- ella respiro profundamente intentando calmarse un poco antes de proseguir-. Se que la idea te ha pillado por sorpresa, como a mi tu regreso, pero luego de pensarlo durante tranquilamente, me he dado cuenta de que podría ser una buena idea. Yo aun siento algo por ti.

-No, tú crees sentir algo por mi. No me has visto en… años. ¡Dios santo!, si siquiera sabes en que clase de hombre me he convertido con el paso de los años. Ya no soy el mismo que se fue de aquí, Layla, he cambiado mucho, he visto mucho…

-No te pido que retomemos las cosas en donde las dejamos y que esperemos que siga todo igual. Solo deseo que nos demos una nueva oportunidad, conocernos otra vez. Ya no somos unos niños y estoy segura de que las cosas pueden funcionar mucho mejor esta vez, Roy.

-No, Layla. Las cosas no van a ser así… porque creo que estoy enamorado de otra persona. Y no voy a renunciar a ella.

-Si es verdad-le dijo ella intentando no ponerse a llorar-. Dime quien es, ¿la conozco?

———————————————0————————————————

Hola chicas, lamento no haber subido un chap la semana pasada, pero mi hermano pequeño termino la escuela y fue su fiesta de licenciatura, así que entre todo lo que hubo que hacer, no tuve tiempo en toda la semana de ponerme a escribir, pero aquí esta el chap de la semana y nos leemos si Dios quiere la siguiente. Besos y que estén bien, ciao.


End file.
